Parentage: ‘JEREMY’ is a seedling selection resulting from the self-pollination of Salvia microphylla ‘Hot Lips’ at a commercial nursery in Oudenaarde, Belgium, in June of 2015. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were grown to a mature size in order to evaluate for desirable commercial characteristics. Stem cuttings from one candidate plant which exhibited a unique flower color were rooted and grown to a mature size. In September of 2016, the inventor selected the new Salvia cultivar from the cutting grown candidates due to the stability of the unique bloom habit. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘JEREMY’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘JEREMY’ was first accomplished in September of 2016 by rooting softwood stem cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Oudenaarde, Belgium. Three successive generations have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type.